Parmi les morts
by larissita
Summary: Il avait autant d'importance pour eux que l'avait un mort. Il ne laisse qu'un vague vide, celui qui ne se fait pas sentir avant d'avoir été remplis…


**Salut, Salut! Devinez quoi?! Voici un autre OS! Je promets que celui-ci ne sera qu'un seul promis, juré! Bonne lecture! Laissez-moi un commentaire de temps en temps je me sens seule!**

_Parmi les morts_

_«Je demande pardon pour tous mes pêchés, pardon pour tout le mal que j'ai fait mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je n'arrive pas à regretter, je ne regrette rien et si je meurs demain, je suis prêt à assumer l'enfer.»_

Alors que la chanson laissait ces dernières notes flotter doucement dans la chambre, Canada se leva du lit fatigué peut-être, fatigué de ne pas être remarqué, fatigué d'avoir un pied dans la tombe. On aurait pu penser que Matthieu exagérait, mais voir des morts n'était jamais chose courante. Combien de temps cela faisait qu'il les voyait? Il avait perdu le compte depuis des décennies.

Avec un soupir, il sortit enfin du lit, il devait aller à une réunion avec les autres nations. Il détestait ces rencontres où jamais personne ne l'écoutait. On aurait pu croire que quelqu'un comme lui, possédant une famille, aurait reçu de l'attention mais non, jamais lui. Les trois autres pays de sa famille directe avaient des bonnes relations même si son père et son papa se chicanaient souvent et que son père se battait souvent avec son frère car celui si avait pris son indépendance par la force. Peu importe de quelle façon, lui était toujours mis de côté.

Alors que son esprit passait d'une idée sombre à une autre, son corps était passé en mode automatique et s'était douché et habillé de façon à cacher son corps le plus possible puisqu'il semblait de plus en plus translucide, son peuple ressemblait de plus en plus à celui de son frère et bientôt il disparaitrait comme toutes les anciennes nations. Kumajiro dans ces bras, Canada alla à la salle de conférence où se tenait la réunion. Il entra sans que les autres ne le voient et sans que lui ne leur prête attention.

Canada aurait pu se croire dans une prison de verre, les bruits étaient atténués, étouffés par son esprit fatigué, par son habitude à ne pas être vu. Avec le temps il en était venu à s'oublier lui-même, son corps devenait de plus en plus faible. Un mouvement à l'autre bout de la pièce attira son attention. C'était amusant comme il y avait beaucoup de morts dans la salle, toutes autour de la nation qu'ils avaient aimée. Pourtant autours de Canada, il n'y avait rien, personne, que du vide.

À l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait Russie qui souriait toujours à vous faire glacer le sang, les fantômes à ces côtés étaient ceux de la famille Romanov. La dernière, Anastasia était celle qui était le plus proche de lui, elle l'avait aimé, puis la monarchie avait été renversée et Russie avait perdu les humains qu'il avait le plus aimé. De perdre par la suite tout ceux de l'union soviétique n'aidait sans doute pas. Russie n'était en réalité qu'un enfant qu'on avait poussé dans un monde froid et tout le monde ne voyait en lui que la facette effrayante. Mais Canada savait que le Russe passait des heures dans un jardin intérieur qu'il possédait à regarder des tournesols, il savait qu'Ivan adorait les câlins et était amusant quand il buvait autre chose que de la Vodka qui avait arrêté de lui faire de l'effet depuis longtemps.

Un peu plus loin dans la pièce se trouvait France avec le fantôme que Canada connaissait depuis le plus longtemps. Jeanne d'Arc se trouvait toujours avec lui, murmurant son amour à son pays. Canada se souvenait souvent du temps où il habitait dans la maison de France et où il allait souvent rejoindre Jeanne d'Arc quand celle-ci était vivante et même après. À la mort de Jeanne, France avait peu à peu oublié que lui était toujours là, puis le moment était venue où France avait perdu et il avait donné Canada au lieu de ces autres enfants. Et il avait dû aller habiter avec Angleterre et America. Au début il avait aimé recevoir un peu plus d'attention qu'il n'en avait reçue chez France mais bien vite ça avait tourné au vinaigre…

En parlant de l'Anglais, celui se trouvait avec France en train de se battre comme à leur habitude. Les fantômes qui se trouvaient avec lui étaient trois des gouverneurs : Richard Cœur de Lion et sa mère Aliénor en plus d'Élizabeth première. Les trois avaient été importants dans l'histoire de leur pays, et ce même si les Anglais non jamais beaucoup aimé leur propre pays. Ce qui a toujours intéressé les anglais était le pouvoir, Aliénor était d'ailleurs français et s'était marié avec le roi français de l'époque avant d'épouser celui d'Angleterre. France avait d'ailleurs passé des années à lui frotter au visage avec une satisfaction malsaine. La blague était revenue contre lui quand Aliénor avait donné plusieurs fils au roi d'Angleterre…

Canada sourit et regardant autre part, derrière la place des jumeaux italiens se tenait l'ancien Empire Romain, il avait un grand sourire sur le visage. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement? Tien celui-ci lançait des regards furtifs vers la Chine, Canada se souvint soudain des livres d'histoire qu'il avait lu avec le temps. Il avait l'impression de tous les connaitre alors qu'aucun ne le connaissait. Rome devait souvent aller en Chine pour acheter la soie et le reste des marchandises qu'il ne pouvait faire pousser dans le méditerrané. Avec le temps quelque chose s'était-il développé entre les deux? Rome était-il mort avant d'avoir pu dire l'entendue de ces sentiments?

Canada soupira, comme il voudrait les connaitre. L'histoire était si fascinante! Comme il étrange de leur part de tout simplement ignoré leur passé, comme s'ils ne l'avaient jamais vraiment vécu. Leurs ennemis devenaient leurs alliés, et ceux qu'ils aimaient le plus pouvaient à tout moment les poignarder dans le dos. L'exemple le plus évident était Arthur et Kiku, les deux avaient formé une alliance quand ils étaient isolés. Matthew avait souvent vu l'étendue de l'amour qu'Arthur était venu à porter pour le japonais. Le canadien avait vu à quel point le japonais l'aimait aussi mais refusait de l'admettre. Il avait surtout vu la douleur dans leurs yeux en étant dans des camps opposés durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Arthur avait choisi le petit frère qui l'avait trahi durant de si nombreuses fois, Kiku avait choisi ces convictions et sa nation.

Étrange chose qu'est l'amour, il sort du néant et vous attrape. Vous fait souffrir, vous cause jalousie et douleur. Vous donne un éphémère bonheur puis, comme s'il n'avait jamais vraiment eu sa place, disparait en laissant derrière qu'un vide. Oui… Étrange chose…

Le canadien sourit avant de sortir de la salle, la conférence était loin de la fin mais de toutes façons personne ne l'avait vu. Il avait autant d'importance pour eux que l'avait un mort. Il ne laisse qu'un vague vide, celui qui ne se fait pas sentir avant d'avoir été remplis…


End file.
